Eternal Shadows
by ChainzOfThePast
Summary: Au.with the Titan war over for four years and Annabeth leaving Percy for Luke, it seems that he has nothing left. but when the gods offer him godhood once more, something shocking will happen and a relationship with the goddess of wisdom will quickly turn into something that even the fates cannot interfere with. PercyxAthena.lemon is now in the story! review please!
1. Chapter 1

**ChainzOfThePast: there are far too many writers I would to thank for inspiration for my story so all I can recommend is that you check under my favorites to see the authors and stories that I would like to thank. I'm going to warn you readers already I might do a lemon I am not sure but if I do I will be sure to put it in the summary. I really like the AthenaxPercy pairing so that is what this story is, I might throw in Artemis every so often but that's for later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the Rick riordan characters. (None of us own the gods or goddesses so yeah, but because they are my religion I am pretty sure they are ok with this)**

_Olympus_

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus's voice boomed in the throne room. Percy stepped forward, certain this time in his choice.

"You have been offered a second chance at godhood. Nothing no longer binds you to the mortal world, what say you?" he asked in a somewhat bored voice. Percy was slightly offended at Zeus's indifferent tone but answered nonetheless.

"I accept" Percy spoke in a sure tone. As soon as he said those words Zeus signaled for the other gods and goddesses to stand like him. When they all stood they began to chant in ancient Greek and Latin. Percy watched Athena the whole time with a sad yet awed expression on his face. He still remembered the say that Annabeth left him to be with Luke who somehow came back to life four years after the Titan war. She broke Percy's heart that day and later that same week the gods made him their offer. Now here he stood, bathed in gold light becoming a god. Suddenly the council stopped chanting and watched as Percy's vision faded in and out. He collapsed to his knees, his legs given out. Percy stared at Athena as he sat on his knees, their eyes locked with one another's. Before he succumbed to the darkness he thought _beautiful_ all the while keeping his eyes locked on Athena's. Her eyes widened in shock and then there was darkness.

_Athena's Palace_

The first thing Percy saw when he woke was silver eyes that deep concern and something else he couldn't place.

"Aww man my head feels like Hades" he groaned as he slowly sat up. He took his time to look around and observe his surroundings. He started to sit up all the way but was pushed back onto his elbows by a soft yet strong hand. He complied and the hand retreated. He looked to the edge of the bed and saw that it was indeed Athena who was in here with him. Percy glanced down to the blanket he was sitting on and saw a large silver embroidered owl; _I'm in ATHENA'S PALACE! Holy Hades I must be the luckiest guy alive!_ Percy forgot to guard his thoughts and Athena read them but gave nothing away that she had. He then started to look Athena over; she was wearing a white tight tank top, her golden hair tied up in a ponytail much like Annabeth used to do. He continued to check her out; her bright silver eyes that mesmerized him were staring at the book in her hand. Her right leg was stretched out, hanging over the bed while the other one was tucked under her right leg. She wore golden Greek sandals, her toenails and finger nails painted silver, her beautiful red lips parted slightly as she read. Percy reached forward to touch her pale creamy shoulder and found out her skin was as soft as it looked, he pulled himself into a sitting position and said

"Lady Athena you look wonderful" this caused a blush to overcome her cheeks and she responded

"Please Percy just call me Athena" with a small smile on her red lips.

"we should probably get to the council room now that you're awake" Athena told him as she stood up and stretched like a cat, her arms reaching skywards and her tank top riding up her taut smooth stomach revealing a small silver owl naval piercing. Percy couldn't help but stare at her in awe, lust, and something else she couldn't place. You would think she would get angry but instead she grinned and pulled Percy up and they disappeared in a golden flash.

"Holy Hades" Percy muttered as he and Athena appeared in the throne room. Percy stumbled a little like a drunk, disoriented from his first jump. Athena softly laughed as she watched Percy stumble. When he recovered he glanced at Athena who was still laughing softly and thought _that's the most beautiful sound in the world_. Athena tucked her hands in her pockets and strolled over to Percy, stood on her tippy toes on front of him and whispered in his ear

"You and me are going to have a little talk later" in a sugar coated in tone that made Percy pale. He simply nodded and turned towards Zeus who stood up and stared at him.

"Percy it is time for you to assume your godly height" Zeus stated as he and all the others grew into fifteen feet tall giants. Percy looked up at Athena and concentrated when she flashed him an encouraging smile that made him melt. Suddenly he started to grow, when he got to Athena's height Percy expected to stop but alas that was not the case and he continued to grow. Percy shot through the thirty foot ceiling and didn't stop until he reached fifty feet. The gods and goddesses stared up at him in shock and amazement. To say Percy was shocked is an understatement. He quickly shrunk down to normal size. Athena quickly walked over to Percy, grabbed his hand and intertwined her slender fingers with his. Percy was shocked yet again but didn't question it for fear of her letting go. Percy emitted such power that when Zeus spoke it was in a nervous tone

"It appears that we are in the presence of a Titan"

"wait, WHAT!?" Percy exclaimed, bewildered and somewhat panicky. Athena unlatched her hand and ran it up and down his back soothingly while softly saying

"I'm here for you Percy, it going to be all right, I'm not going anywhere" Percy flashed her a small but grateful smile of relief. Poseidon quickly ran over and hugged his son tightly. When he pulled back and had his hands on Percy's shoulders he said with great joy

"Son I've never been more proud in my whole life. Ha! My son is a Titan that is stronger than Zeus himself!" he shouted to everyone in the room.

"Yes but if he is a Titan dear brother then he will be banished to Tartarus" Zeus said with an evil smirk. Percy's eyes grew wide at what he just heard and were about to speak but Athena beat him to it

You will not banish him father, over my everlasting body!" Zeus furiously bolted out of his throne and slapped Athena

"You will not speak to me that way!" he shouted in rage. Athena collapsed into Percy's arms as Poseidon stepped back shocked at what just occurred. Athena's cheek was red and there were a few tears silently streaming down her cheek as Percy murmured soothing words to her. Percy then started shaking in anger and said in a low voice that would have stopped Typhon in his tracks

"Don't you dare touch her" Percy slowly set a still trembling Athena down onto the ground, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that wiped the tears away and bolted at Zeus faster than even Hermes could move. Percy picked the king of the gods up by the throat, held him in the air and said while Zeus was struggling

"Do no ever touch her or threaten her, or you just might find yourself fighting Chaos" then he dropped Zeus on his ass and turned to the crowd of gods and goddesses watching and said

"I am Chaos the first Titan, my soul has become one with Percy Jackson's and now we are whole" with that being said Percy walked over to his father, bid him farewell until later and scooped Athena up bridal style and flashed out of there, leaving the council and Zeus stunned.

_In Athena's Palace_

Percy gently set Athena down onto her bed and sat down next to her. They remained there for a while, Athena's head downcast and looking away from Percy who remained patient. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Athena softly spoke though she still faced away

"Percy… I'm afraid" her voice laced with fear.

"Of what?" Percy questioned, a little surprised at what she said.

"I'm afraid of what father will do to you and me" she softly in a shaky voice and as she turned her head towards Percy he could see the tears glistening in her bright silver eyes. Percy's heart felt like it broke when he saw the broken expression on her face but he didn't know what to say so instead of speaking he decided to use actions and leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her soft ones. After a couple seconds of shock Athena eagerly responded and slightly moaned when Percy ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance silently. After a moment of brief hesitation Athena obliged and opened her mouth to Percy's assault on her mouth. After a brief tongue battle for dominance, which Athena won (for now!) they broke apart to look at each other before Percy gently laid her down and straddled her waist and started to passionately kiss her again. He ran his hand down her chest and over her flat stomach lightly before he came to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it and ran his hand up her soft yet strong stomach to her right breast which he cupped and started to softly squeeze causing her to moan and arch her back and gasp, her beautiful red lips parting in euphoria. As Percy's lips left hers and made their way down to her collar bone, nipping and kissing her skin on the way down. Suddenly Athena pushed Percy up and into her lap and gently pushed him away with her slender hands on his chest. They remained there, slender fingers and silver finger nails drumming on his chest gently. She sighed and spoke with a serious tone and eyes

"Percy if we continue doing what we started I'm going to regret this"

"Are you saying you don't want me…" Percy trailed off sadly, eyes downcast. Athena pulled his face up to hers with her slender fingers, Percy sliding out of her lap and she climbing onto his lap,

"Percy I love you, I don't know how but I do" she admitted shyly, it being her turn to turn away and Percy pulling her face upwards towards his, Percy grinning like he just won a million drachmas and said

"I love you to Athena, I also don't know how but I do"

"I love you very much Percy but I don't think I'm ready to lose that yet until we are married" she responded and got a worried look on her face when she saw Percy's eyes glaze over and get a far off look in his eyes. Percy smiled and said happily

"Well then I guess we won't have to wait too long then" Athena smiled and laid her head on Percy's chest and he reached a hand up and stroked her soft golden silky hair. He then scooted back so that he rested his back against the head board and pulled Athena tighter against him, she wrapped her slender smooth legs around his waist and once again rested her head on his chest and whispered

"I look forward to that day Percy Jackson I really do"

"So do I my love, so do I"

**ChainzOfThePast: well that took longer than I thought but I really hope you guys enjoy this story and as always please review or PM me. Yours truly, ChainzOfThePast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChainzOfThePast: well im sorry for not updating earlier but I have been busy with my school but I will be making more frequent updates because of winter break. I realize that Chaos is not a Titan but when he morphed his essence with Percy, Percy became the Titan of Chaos. Also for all you lemon lovers out there this will be a lemony goodness chapter. So again there is sexual content in this chapter and I am not responsible for any lemon overloads J. Lastly I might throw a new favorite of mine in here, Aphrodite. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, the disclaimer is same as last time **

_The Plan…_

"What are your suggestions then daughter?" Zeus sneered at Athena with disgust clear in his voice.

"My fiancée is not a _thing_ to begin with so I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him that _father"_ Athena replied with an irritated voice. Everybody in the council room sighed in boredom as the father and daughter continued to bicker with each other. They have been at it since eight in the morning and it was now three in the afternoon. Percy, needing something to occupy himself with, decided to create his new palace on Olympus, right next to his soon to be wife's. He just finished building it when suddenly his vision disappeared, Percy struggled to open his eyes and when he succeeded he saw camp half-blood with a white pale look to it and everything seemed faded, then he heard a voice next to him

"Hello Perseus, do you remember this day?" the voice was old and ancient but held such power in it that Percy was slightly frightened. When he turned and looked at the source of the voice he was shocked to see a young man about his age with midnight black hair and eyes that were dark as the night sky but twinkled with knowledge. The man was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with white sneakers (ironic I know). The man flashed Percy a pearly white smile and held out his hand, when Percy didn't shake the man smirked and said as he drew back his hand and rested it at his side

"You are probably wondering who I am correct?" Percy only nodded but that was with apprehension.

"The name is Chaos and this, my dear friend, is the past" Chaos said as he spread open his arms and gestured to the whole area.

"What do you mean the past Lord Chaos?" Percy questioned now more interested than cautious. Chaos only motioned for Percy to follow as he walked away through camp half-blood and to the beach. Percy followed out of curiosity as Chaos found what he was looking for. It was the day Annabeth broke up with him. Percy suddenly grew furious and sad at the same time as Chaos watched his expression.

(Past people speaking and moving are in italics the real people are in normal letters)

_"Percy can we talk?" Annabeth asked as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they started walking down the beach. After a few minutes of walking Annabeth suddenly stopped and whirled around and grabbed Percy's hands in her own and began speaking in a sad yet not sad tone_

_"Percy… I know that you and me have been through a lot together and I promise I will always cherish those memories of us together" Percy's stomach dropped and his chest went ice cold as he figured out what Annabeth was trying to say_

_"But I don't think I love you like I used to when we were younger, now days it just seems like we are forced to be together for the sake of image and that's not what I want in life. I want to be happy with the man I love and that just isn't you" Percy's vision started to blur with unshed tears and his whole body trembled at the next words that came out of Annabeth's mouth_

_"I can't love you when I love someone else" his trembles stopped and the tears faded only to be replaced with a mask of cool indifference, but beneath that mask a typhoon of anger was brewing._

_"I'm sorry that this couldn't work out Percy, I truly am sorry" Annabeth stood on her tippy toes and gave Percy one last kiss on his cheek with her soft pink lips and then the moment was over to soon and she pulled back and quickly started to walk away, only to be stopped by Percy who grabbed her arm and quietly said_

_"Who is it?" he feared that he already knew the answer though_

_"Luke" was all she said as she quickly jogged away. Percy turned and watched her go, when she got to the top of the ridge that overlooked the beach he saw her jump into Luke's waiting arms and the two walked off back to camp. With that Percy's world shattered and he let out all his anger. He unsheathed Riptide and stabbed the glowing bronze blade into the ground and watched as the ocean brewed and boiled, the waves gaining size and speed as they crashed onto the shore. The grounded trembled and shook as large cracks appeared in the ground. Hurricanes formed in the Atlantic and suddenly… it all stopped. Percy collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He sat on his butt with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Then he sobbed. Percy didn't even notice the bright light that flashed before him and the body that sat next to him, molded with his own, or the soft arms that enveloped him and held onto him as he cried. What he did notice though was the soft, long, golden hair that fell in front of his face and the soft reassuring voice that said she was sorry and that he would be all right. After a half hour his sobs subsided and he rubbed his eyes clear, to say he was shocked was an understatement. A beautiful blonde woman stood in front him. She had no shoes on so that her silver toenails glistened in the sun with her small delicate feet and light blue capris that led up her long toned legs to her curvy upper body and hips. She wore a soft ocean blue t-shirt that fit snug on her body accenting her curves and breasts, which mind you were not too small and not too big like Lady Artemis's and Lady Aphrodite's. Finally her golden hair was spilling over her shoulders and down her back. Her red glossy lips and slightly pink cheeks that led to silvery caring eyes. It took Percy a moment to recognize the woman standing in front of him but when he did he was quick to stand up and bow._

_"Lady Athena, it is an honor to have you here, but if I may ask why are you here and where is that one woman?" he asked with slight hesitation, afraid that he was going to offend her. Athena cocked her head to the side like a cat and her eyes held slight humor when she responded_

_"What do you mean Peruses? And please just call me Athena" Percy was a little surprised at Lad- I mean Athena's carefree tone but decided to go with it. Athena started to walk down the beach, her hands slightly tucked into her pockets with Percy next to her. _

_"So I'm going to guess that you are the one that held onto me" Percy said as he stared at the clouds._

_"you are right Percy, do you know why?" she asked in a quiet voice, she heard Percy sigh and when she glanced at him he was slouching and when he spoke it was in a depressed voice_

_"Is it because your father sent you?"_

_"No I came on my own free will and I would like to say that I'm- I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry for being like I was to you when you dated my daughter and now I see that the way I treated you was wrong and for that I am deeply sorry" Athena finished in a sad and soft tone, waiting for some sort of reply from Percy. When she was meet by silence she looked up to see Percy smiling at her. He reached out and grabbed her left hand and gently rubbed it in between his. After a moment or so he looked her in the eyes and said _

_"There was never anything to be forgiven, you did what you thought was right and Annabeth made her choices on her own, not you. In fact you should be happy that you tried your best and all I can say is that you are downright a great person who, underneath all that logic and mask of yours, truly does care and I am honored to say that I know you" Athena smiled back at him, her luscious red lips curved in a delicate smile and she slipped her hand out of his and said_

_"You forgot one thing Percy" which caused him to get a panicked look in his face_

_"I am not just someone you know, I am your friend" the worried look disappeared off Percy's face and was replaced with the biggest smile he had all day._

_"Well then friend how about you and me hang out?" Percy said eagerly as he grabbed Athena's slender hand and pulled her towards his cabin at full force with her in tow, laughing and smiling the whole way, her eyes finally alight with genuine joy, to watch movies with her new found friend. Through the week Athena and Percy became closer than anyone thought possible, she spent almost all her time at camp with Percy. With Percy being twenty now, Athena was able to be in her twenty year old form. Some of the gods would say that they were perfect each other and they knew it and by the end of the week Percy was offered Godhood. _

"Why did you bring me here Lord Chaos?" Percy asked with a small smile on his face as he watched himself and Athena screw around with each other (no not sex, that's later).

"I brought you here Perseus because I needed to see for myself what your reaction would be to the past events and if you had truly moved on" Chaos replied. He set his hand on Percy's shoulder and said

"I guess I can send you back now but I am going to warn you that there may trouble to come" and with that Percy snapped back to reality and looked at his palace, shook his head and wandered off to the council room to retrieve his soon to be wife.

Percy walked into the throne room and saw that only mere minutes had passed since his chat and visit to the past with Chaos. From the looks of it Athena and Zeus had been arguing all day so Percy decided that it was time to end the argument.

"What are you two arguing about?" Percy asked as he strolled to the hearth in the center of the room and sat down. Athena smiled when she saw her fiancée and deduced that she was going to win the argument now, so she responded sweetly as her husband got up and walked to her, kissed her briefly on the lips and sat at the foot of her throne running his hands up and down her smooth, lithe, creamy legs.

"oh nothing Percy just deciding on where to have the wedding" Athena said gleefully as she ran her hand through Percy's thick dark hair and silver streak in his hair as her father let out a groan knowing that he was probably going to lose the argument.

"Well have you decided where you want it dear?" Percy asked her. She smiled wickedly at her father and replied

"I was thinking camp half-blood Percy and father was thinking here at Aphrodite's courtyard. What do you think?" she asked. Percy sighed, stood up and looked at his fiancée and said with remorse

"I'm sorry babe but I'm going to have to agree with your father". Athena was shocked but when her fiancée leaned in and told her why she understood completely. Zeus had a smug expression on his face and was about to dismiss the others when Percy pulled Athena out of her throne, into his arms and flashed out of there. Percy quickly popped back in and said

"Hey Aphrodite" she perked up when Percy said her name

"You are in charge of the wedding okay? Unless you don't want to be" Aphrodite sprung out of her seat and launched herself at Percy and hugged him with a large grin plastered on her face and said excitedly

"You can count on me Percy" Percy nodded, peeled himself off of her and flashed away.

_One week later, an hour before the wedding_

Athena was sitting on a loveseat trying to calm herself before she had to go down the aisle.

"I don't think I can do this" Athena said in a nervous tone as she stood up and started pacing. Aphrodite grabbed her sister's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye

"Athena I know you can do this, you're not going to back out of this if you can fight Titans, no offense to Percy, you can get married to the man you love got it?" she said in a serious tone that her sisters(Athena and Artemis) had never heard out of her mouth before.

"You're right Aphrodite I can do this and thank you, you truly are the best sisters I could have" Athena said with renewed determination and put on a brave smile. Zeus walked in and her sisters walked out, she looked at her father who seemed sad. Athena sighed, walked up to her father, grabbed his hands and asked in a small and innocent voice that she hasn't used in years

"Daddy?" Zeus's head snapped up when he heard that. Athena continued to talk

"Why do you seem so sad, I want you to be happy for me" she begged and her father responded

"I am happy for you my daughter it is just hard to see my second daughter off to a new man" with growing tears in his eyes Athena's expression softened.

"even though we have had our falling out lately I truly am sorry for how I have acted and I do suppose that Perseus is the best choice of a husband for you daughter" Zeus finished with regret evident in his voice. Athena and her father both had tears in their eyes as they embraced each other tightly and she whispered

"I will always be daddy's little girl"

"I know my daughter, I know"

Percy stood next to Hera and looked out into the crowd. When he saw his mother and Paul, who were granted temporary access to Olympus for the wedding and after party, he felt happiness in his core as he saw the pride and joy in his mother's eyes as she smiled at him. The music started playing, which yes it was the nine muses who were playing, and Percy looked towards the beginning of the aisle and what he saw took his breath away. Athena was being escorted down the aisle by her father, her arm wrapped around his. Athena wore a silver form fitting dress that hugged her thighs perfectly and was strapless.( the picture for her dress and Percy's Tux is on my Profile, Athena is the only one on her picture but Percy has some random chick in his pic just to let you know) Her soft golden hair curled slightly and was tossed over her left shoulder( like lightning's in final fantasy 13). She had red lipstick on her pink beautiful lips and a touch of blush on her cheeks with light ocean blue eye shadow that contrasted nicely with her blonde eye brows. Her silver finger nails shone brightly in the light and her slender fingers held onto a bouquet of flowers. Athena's pale, lovely arms led to her slender neck and lastly her silver bright beautiful eyes sparkled with life and love. Percy's only thoughts were _this is the woman I love with all my being _and a smile graced his face.

Athena walked down the aisle with her father at her arm and was shocked when she saw Percy standing at her mother's side. He looked absolutely perfect in her eyes, standing there in his black tuxedo with his aquamarine tie and pearly white smile directed at her. His black hair with its signature silver streak in it from holding up the sky was tousled in a bed head style that she absolutely adored and loved followed by his bright green eyes that mesmerized her. She grew a little jealous as she noticed that practically all the women in the room were drooling over _HER_ man, can you believe that ugh. Her father chuckled and quietly said to her as they neared Percy

"Don't worry daughter, soon he will be all yours" she shot him a thankful look and soon he let go of her and she was standing in front of Percy.

"My love you look beautiful" Percy told her causing her to blush and smile. She quietly replied

"You look handsome Percy" he smiled and said before Hera started the vows

"And so our adventure begins" causing both of them to grin.

After they exchanged vows and said their I Dos they kissed and the greatest part that Olympus ever saw ensued. While coming back from the bathroom Percy was cornered by Artemis and Aphrodite who told him that if he ever broke their sister's heart that even the power of Chaos the creator wouldn't be able to help him, he promised that he would always stay loyal and they believed him because everybody knew that that was his fatal flaw. The next couple of hours flew by as people drank, ate, and celebrated the new marriage of Olympus. Of course there was dancing in there and Percy made sure that Athena had the time of her life. But the real fun began in their bedroom as a married couple. Percy sat on the bed in his green boxers and when his wife walked in, in her tight black lingerie he got what he learned to later call an "insta boner". Athena smirked deviously as she saw the big lump in her husband's boxers. She knew that what she was wearing would turn him on. Athena wore black stockings that went to mid-thigh and the straps that went to her near see through under wear that was just as black. Next was her tight bra that held C cup breasts that were practically begging to burst out. But what was most stunning was that all her makeup was gone only to be replaced by her natural beauty that Percy found irresistible , like her pink lips and her silver eyes that were half lidded with love and lust. She crawled on top of Percy, straddling him and they both said "I love you" and both began their first night of lovemaking.

**All right that's it that's the end… I'm just shitting with you I'm not that cruel. This is where the lemon begins so you can't say that you have not been forewarned. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**

Athena slammed her lips against Percy's in carnal need but there was also love in their kiss. Percy wrapped an arm around Athena's waist and pulled her tighter against him as he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to moan and she opened her mouth to his. A small battle of domination began and Percy won (I told you he would win, I said that he would win in the first chapter later on) and he slowly began to explore her warm cavern their tongues locking together. Athena whined slightly when Percy's lips left hers but quickly quieted down as he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin especially on her collarbone which drove her crazy, making her moan in pleasure as he licked and bit the spot for a few seconds leaving a love mark. He continued down to her supple mounds and was about to take her bra off when he looked up at her for the go ahead, when she nodded her head slightly he turned around and laid her down on the bed and slipped her bra off exposing her pale supple breasts. Percy stared for a moment causing Athena to turn her head away and cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Percy… please stop staring and do something" she murmured. Percy grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear

"You're beautiful Athena" which caused her cheeks to turn even brighter red. She said

"Percy don't say su-" her sentence was cut off as Percy nuzzled her breasts and latched his mouth onto her right nipple, flicking his tongue over it and slightly biting it while kneading her left breast slowly causing her to gasp, her lips parting in a moan

"Pppeeerrrrcccyyyy… oh gods yes Percy, oh gods" she kept moaning while tangling her slender fingers into Percy's messy black hair and tried to push him down to her lower regions. Percy smirked and gave her other breast the same attention as her right breast electing a lengthy moan from her beautiful lips. Deciding that he had teased her enough, Percy started to kiss down her stomach to her naval and swirled his tongue in it causing her to grip his hair even harder. Finally he reached her underwear, taking a breath to steady himself, and he quickly slid them down her slender legs and over her ankles and tossed them into the corner of the room. Percy licked his lips and ran a finger over her virgin pussy lips which caused them to open slightly, so he inserted a finger that caused Athena to thrash underneath him. After she quieted down a little he quickly inserted two more fingers causing her to arch her back and her lips parted in a silent scream. Percy then began to thrust in and out of her quickly while tweaking her right nipple at the same time pushing Athena's senses into overdrive mode, Percy slid out his fingers and bent down and started to lick her pussy. He thrust his tongue into her pussy and ran his teeth over her clit making her scream and push his head deeper into her pussy while trapping his head with her thighs as she came all over his face. Athena was still trembling from her first orgasm when Percy licked up her sweet honey and gave her pussy one last lick before he went up and kissed Athena on the lips. She licked all her cum off his face and giggled

"Mmmm I taste delicious but I bet you taste better babe" and with that she and Percy got off the bed and she sat on her knees and pulled Percy's boxer down to his ankles and tossed them in the same corner as her panties. Athena was surprised at how big Percy was and swallowed nervously as she grapsed his 8 inch rod in her hand and started slowly stroking with her slender fingers while looking up at him. She smiled and said

"why are you moaning Percy?" as he opened his mouth to reply she took all of him into her mouth and started deep throating him, Percy was at a loss for words and he grasped the sides of her head, bunched up her hair and started moving her back and forth. Eventually she was bobbing her head on his dick, saliva dripping as she deep throated him and hummed causing him to grasp her hair and shout as he came in her mouth and throat. Percy shot thick warm cum down her throat filling her belly and mouth, as she pulled back and pulled his dick out of her mouth making a soft popping sound she stroked a few more times causing him to squirt a few more thick ropes of cum onto her face and breast. Athena giggled and wiped some cum off her breast with her finger, stuck it in her mouth and sucked it clean and said

"I guess you do taste better babe". Athena licked herself clean of Percy's cum and stood up. Percy picked up his wife and she wrapped her strong legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed and nuzzled her soft breast. Percy dropped Athena onto the bed on her back, Athena gave a shriek as she fell onto the bed and out of here husbands arms. Percy leaned over her, grasped her right breast and kneaded it while kissing her passionately on the lips and tangling his other hand on her messy blonde hair. He pulled back from their kiss and she held onto his shoulders while he looked down at her and ran the tip of his man hood over her tight virgin lips and looked down to Athena one last time before he slid into her. The first thing Percy thought was that her pussy was so warm and tight that when he got to her maiden hood about half way in he had to stop in fear of cumming.

"it's alright babe, I'll be fine just get it over with" Athena reassured her hesitant husband but at her words he plunged his cock into her to the hilt and she screamed from the pain, clenching her nails into Percy's back as tears flowed out of her eyes. Percy bent down and kissed her tears away, after a minute or so of adjusting she nodded slightly and Percy began to pump in and out of her. Eventually the pain disappeared and was replaced with absolute bliss.

"Percy faster!" Athena moaned at her husband who followed her orders and began to pump his cock in and out of her pussy faster and harder making Athena mewl and him say

"you sure a kinky little sex kitten babe" with a grin. After a half hour Percy felt himself approaching his limits and said

"Athena I'm going to cum"

"I know babe me to" Athena nearly shouted as her pussy clenched tightly around his cock and squirted her juices all over his thighs. Percy went over the edge when Athena came and he blew his hot, creamy, thick load deep into her hot, tight, wet pussy, filling her up until their juices started to leak out of her. Percy collapsed on top her in exhaustion his face landing on her breasts. Athena sighed in content and exhaustion also while running her hand through Percy's hair. Percy gave her one last French kiss before he rolled over and pulled Athena onto him, her head resting on his chest, stroking her soft golden curls.

"I love Athena, I love you so much that it hurts" Percy whispered to her

"I love you too Percy" Athena sleepily replied and then they both succumbed to sleep, their limbs still entangled with each other and bliss consumed them.

**ChainzOfThePast: well there it is, my new chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoy it and as always please review and/or PM me on anything you have to say. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChainzOfThePast: I would like to thank all of those that read and comment on my story. Also if anyone wants me to make a threesome with Percy, Athena, and any of the other goddesses or Thaila or Annabeth(I will work it out trust me) just comment or PM me, all right here is the next chapter. warning Lemon. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and nobody owns the gods or goddesses because they are a religion(my religion to be specific) anyway here is the story**

_Day 1_

Percy opened his eyes slowly, and felt a throbbing in his nether regions, but otherwise was happy. He looked down to the sleeping figure on his left side and large smile appeared on his face. Percy stroked Athena's soft, messy, golden curls for a while before she peeked open her eyes and looked up at her husband. When she moved a little bit of pain lanced through her lower body, causing her to scowl slightly. Percy tried to stifle a chuckle at his wife's obvious discomfort but couldn't help it and let out a few. When Athena heard her husband chuckling she whipped her head upwards and narrowed her eyes at him and said in a cold voice

"What's so funny _dear"_ the last word in a sickly sweet tone, causing Percy to clamp his mouth shut instantly. Satisfied that she shut Percy up, Athena sat up and stretched, her arms reaching skyward and her back arching slightly. Percy scooted behind her naked form and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Athena giggled and lowered her arms and covered his hands with hers, she leaned back onto his chest and closed her eyes. Percy moved his head and rested it on top of hers, inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla and honey. He started to rub small circles into her smooth stomach. After a few minutes of relaxing, Athena crawled out of her husband's embrace and stood off the bed and said in her commanding voice

"Percy we have to get dressed and we have things that need to be done today" Percy groaned and fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes and pretended to snore. Athena rolled her eyes, walked over and flicked Percy on the forehead earning a yelp of pain from him. Percy sat up and rubbed the red mark on his forehead, got up and snapped his fingers putting clothes on him and Athena while she spoke

"Percy I have to go and tell my children that they won't be receiving normal brother and sisters but the ones that I bless, okay dear?" Percy nodded and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips, looked her over, she was wearing short shorts that were faded blue with a grey t-shirt that had the owl from the lolly pop commercial saying "how many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop?" and on her left hand was her shinning gold bangle. Athena gave him a small smile and flashed down to camp half-blood. Percy looked around him and his wife's now empty room and sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. _Man this sucks so much… what am I supposed to do now? I suppose I could go and practice in the arena_ Percy thought and decided to follow through with his thought. He walked out the front down and down the streets of Olympus, passing several shops on the way selling various things. When Percy finally arrived at the Hephaestus Arena he had probably spent thirty minutes walking there. As he walked into the arena itself Percy saw the one person he was hoping that he wouldn't. Ares. Percy sighed in resignation and walked closer and he saw Ares grinning and shouted

"Jackson! I still want my revenge from our first battle". Percy rolled his eyes and shouted back

"Alright Ares but be warned that I'm a thousand times stronger than you now" Ares summoned his blood red sword, stepped closer and replied

"I'm counting on it Jackson" then he lunged at unarmed Percy who rolled to the side and uncapped Riptide. Percy and Ares circled each other, Percy twirled his blade in his hand and dived at Ares, bring his blade in in jabbing motion, nicking Ares in the side and quickly rolled away. Ares howled in pain as golden icor flowed down his side and he pumped energy into his blade making it glow a sickly red. Then the crowd cheered, that's right a crowd. Both him and Ares briefly stopped and looked at the crowd in the stands both with shocked looks on their faces, they didn't even realize that a crowd had gathered. Percy looked near the king's seat and saw Zeus and Hera watching intently and next to her mother was Athena. She had an encouraging smile on her face and her eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. Percy turned his attention back to Ares who was also ready to return to battle. They stared at each other and then dashed forward at blinding speeds, their swords colliding in a flash of sparks. They pulled their swords back and swung at each other again and again, the whole arena shaking from the magnitude of their strength. Percy poured as much power into his next swing, Riptide glowing bright blue, as Ares copied his move, his sword glowing blood red. Then they swung with all their might and their swords collided and an explosion ensued, sending Ares and Percy flying backwards and crashing into the stands.

"Holy Zeus! Percy dear are you okay?" Athena cried as she flashed to his side followed by Aphrodite. The two sisters helped Percy to his feet and Athena stood in front of her husband with a hand on his chest and a worried look in her eyes as Aphrodite pressed herself onto his side, a hand on his shoulder. Athena spoke worriedly

"Percy are you hurt? Do you think you can keep fighting?" Percy laughed at his wife's antics, bent his neck down and gave her a heartfelt kiss on the lips before he pulled back and looked at her in mirth

"I'm fine honey, I'm fine. See? Although I don't think Riptide is" Percy said sadly as he looked at his sword that now had a crack in it from the left side almost all the way to the hilt, spider webbing in multiple directions. Athena glanced over at Percy's now broken sword and frowned, she then looked back up at Percy and said in a too sweet tone

"Percy dear if you ever frighten me like that again, you might just wake up free falling through the sky, okay love?" when Percy nodded, clearly frightened, Athena pulled back her wrist and slapped Percy on the cheek. HARD. Percy's head snapped to the side and his right cheek turned red. He looked back down at Athena, shocked at what she just did and she only smiled at him innocently and gave him a quick peck on the lips and flashed back to her father's side. Aphrodite smiled up at Percy and kissed him quickly on his red cheek and flashed next to Athena who looked at her quizzically with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you just kiss my husband Aphrodite?" Athena said with a smirk on her face and a smooth perfect eyebrow raised. Aphrodite looked surprised that her sister said something and quickly stuttered out a response

"Well ah you know I was just umm well it was a good luck kiss?" Aphrodite finished weakly, her eyes flitting around in nervousness. Athena pulled up her sister's chin with a strong, slender hand and forced her to look her in the eyes and said coyly

"Maybe next time you will want to join me and Percy in our bedroom adventures?" Aphrodite's eyes widened before she quickly nodded yes and said with excitement

"I can't wait". They then turned their attention back to Percy and Ares.

Percy looked at Riptide and thought _Aww shit I'm screwed if I can't find a weapon._ He quickly looked around for a weapon as Ares taunted him. Ares finally stopped taunting him and flew at him, Percy threw up his right arm to protect himself and a three foot long sword make of black and gold appeared in his hands and deflected Ares's blow. He pushed against Ares's sword and his opponent stumbled back and landed on his ass. Percy lunged at him and held the new blade to Ares's neck. He grew frightened and said in a fearful voice

"I surrender, okay?" Percy drew his sword back and the crowd began to disperse. Athena walked up to her husband and sat down next to him as he examined his new blade. The sword was edged in silver and looked like a Roman Gladius. The center from hilt to tip was made from a black metal of some sort and the name in ancient Greek was written on one side _θεϊκή_ _Απόφαση_ and on the other side in Latin _divina Iudicium, _in English this meant Divine Judgment. Athena looked at the sword stunned that Percy had a weapon with such a name.

"Percy where did this sword come from?" Athena hesitantly asked. Percy sighed tiredly and looked at her with confusion written on his face and said

"To be honest Honey, I haven't a clue. It just appeared in my hand when I needed a weapon the most"

"Well I suppose it could be a gift from Chaos, right?" Athena asked as she crawled into her husband's lap and straddled him. Percy smiled at her as Judgment changed into a silver and black Rolex onto his right wrist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. Percy pulled Athena flush against his body and began to passionately kiss her, their tongues dancing against each other's making Athena moan in pleasure against him. When they broke apart a thin string of saliva hung from her beautiful pink lips to his. The couple stared at each other until someone cleared their throat making both their heads whip to the offender. It was Apollo, so Athena stood up pulling Percy with her. Apollo's eyes grew wide and he whistled

"Oh man Percy nice watch, where did you get it?" he said with admiration as he strolled over to Percy. Percy explained the battle and how Riptide was damaged and how he somehow got a new sword that when not in use it changed into a kick ass Rolex.

"Nice man, nice, but can I have a word with you in private?" Apollo questioned to which Percy said okay and Athena went back home while Percy chatted with his cousin. Apollo drew in a breath and began to speak

"I know that you probably don't want to take my advice when it comes to relationships or marriage considering I don't do well with either"

"No shit"

"BUT, I really think that you should take sis on a honeymoon (he is talking about Athena) ya know? I know that she doesn't really show what she wants all that often but I know that she would want this" Apollo finished, looking proud of what he just said. Percy sighed, rubbed his temples and said

"I know, it's just kind of hard to find a place that she hasn't seen. I want to shock her but Athena seems to have seen all the architectural wonders on earth" at that Apollo grinned and said like he just had the best idea ever

"There is one place I can guarantee that sis has not ever seen" Percy thought hard but still didn't know so Apollo chuckled and said

"Ask your dad Percy, ask your dad" that's when it struck Percy and he grinned and they both broke out into laughs.

_Athena and Percy's Palace_

Percy and Athena sat on their leather couch watching History of Rome on the history channel. Well Athena was watching the show; Percy on the other hand was just watching his wife watch the show.

"I really don't like the romans because of what they did to my city but I do appreciate their architecture" Athena told her husband, snapping him out of his trance. Percy simply hummed a response while his wife went back to watching the show. He mulled it over for a second before Percy decided to speak

"Honey would you _want_ to go on a honeymoon?" Athena looked up at her husband, shocked that he had mentioned that, because secretly she really did want to go on one so she asked

"Well… yeah I do want to go on one but really, where would we go? I've seen all the architecture wonders in the world" she finished sadly. Percy pulled his wife closer and wrapped an arm around her and said secretively while she looked at him curiously

"I have place that I know you haven't seen, _ever_" he said with a sly grin. Athena scrunched her eyebrows in thought, trying to think of where Percy would take her. Finally she gave up, raised an eyebrow quizzically and asked in a sweet tone

"So are you going to tell me dear?" Percy only smirked, kissed his wife on top of head and said

"No I don't think I will it's kind of amusing watching the Goddesses of wisdom not know something" Percy then received a punch to the shoulder making him yelp in shock and mock pain. Athena smirked at Percy and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed and whispered in her ear

"Even though you like to hit me I still love you with all my heart" Athena smiled and said slyly

"I know"

_Atlantis_

"Percy I don't think I should be down here. Won't your father be mad plus we have a rivalry" Athena asked in a worried tone, her eyebrows scrunched as she clung to Percy in fear. He sighed and once again reassured her

"I promise that nothing will happen dear. Do you trust me?" Athena nodded without hesitation and Percy said

"Good, now promise me that you will stop worrying. Promise?" Athena sighed in defeat and stared Percy in the eye and said

"I trust you Percy so i will promise but if something happens then I'm leaving to Olympus immediately" Percy picked her up instantly and spun her around making Athena giggle. He set her down with smiles on both of their faces, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and proceeded down the streets of Atlantis. Athena had a look of wonder on her face as she looked at the buildings of Atlantis; she glanced at Percy and said with amazement in her eyes

"How could I not know of something so wonderful?" Percy answered with a grin and an amused voice

"Because you and father don't get along" Athena shot her husband a glare to which he snickered. Athena quickly lost interest in glaring at her husband as Poseidon's palace came into view. The view took her breath away. The front of the palace was made of blue glass with golden swirls on it. The door was made of pearls and a blue-green metal that had an image of a trident on it. The whole of the palace was surrounded by flying buttresses made of sterling silver lined by red rubies. Percy pulled his wife, who was still gawking at the palace, by her hand to the door and quickly pulled her inside. Athena was shocked by the inside of the palace. The floor had plush red carpets and the walls had aquariums and paintings from the past years, the palace was illuminated by soft Florence lights along the floor. Percy and Athena walked through the halls towards the throne room to alert Percy's father that they would be staying in the city for a while. When they entered the throne room Athena froze in her spot and after a few minutes of encouraging words and a few kisses from Percy she reluctantly followed her husband to his father's throne room. Poseidon was talking to his wife when his son and _Athena_ walked in. he quickly got up and strode over to his son and gave him a hearty hug. Then he looked at Athena and said in a dangerous tone

"What is _she_ doing here son? You know of our rivalry" Athena glared at Poseidon and opened her mouth to give him a snarky reply when she was interrupted by Percy who quickly interjected

"Father Athena and I are going to be staying here for our honeymoon whether you want us to or not" he said with determination. Poseidon sighed as he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it

"Alright son you and Athena can stay here but I want a word with her first. And don't worry I'm not going to start a fight" he quickly added, seeing a scowl form on his son's face. Percy murmured okay and gave Athena a kiss and walked off to their room that his father told him of. Athena watched her husband walk out of the throne room and when he disappeared out of site she sighed and slowly turned around. She faced Poseidon, her expression guarded while they stared each other down. Poseidon sighed and walked over to the large bay window that overlooked the city. He stood there for a while when he turned around and spoke

"Athena I am willing to overlook our feud and differences for the sake of my son, would you be willing to do the same?" he asked cautiously not knowing how she would react. Athena gave him an unexpected smile and said cheerfully

"I would love to forget our feud for my husband's sake, but if you so much as step out of line I will not hesitate to start it back up again and then even my husband will not be able to stop me. Got it?" Athena's voice had changed from cheerful to dead serious. Poseidon grinned widely and quickly strode over to his daughter in-law and embraced her tightly. Athena was initially shocked but slowly wrapped her arms around the Sea God, earning a chuckle from the man. When he drew away he set one arm on her shoulder and said with warm happy eyes

"You should probably go find my son now; he is more than likely sleeping if I know him" he winked at her and flashed out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts on what had just occurred. _Who would have thought that I would have married a son of Poseidon who became a Titan and ended my feud with the Sea God _she thought and shook her head while smiling as she headed to the room. When she opened the door Athena smirked when she saw Percy laying on the bed snoring. Athena walked into the room, shutting the door behind her causing Percy to wake up with a start and looked at her as she sauntered over to Percy, putting a little extra swing in her luscious hips. Percy instantly sat up and felt himself get hard. Athena stood in front of Percy and slowly bent down and pulled his face upwards and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, making him roughly pull her into his lap so that she straddled him. They broke apart, their lips slightly bruised from their intense kiss. Percy quickly pulled Athena's shirt up and over her and started kissing from her lips to her jaw line and down her neck, biting and sucking on the skin, leaving love marks on her skin marking her as his. He quickly and nimbly unclasped her black bra and nuzzled her breast making her whine in need. Percy smirked and started to lick and lightly bite her nipples making her lips part in a gasp and Athena wound her slender fingers into his messy dark hair. Percy squeezed her left breast electing a moan out of her and as Percy started to travel lower she stopped him, brought him up for a quick kiss and said seductively

"No no no Percy, it's my turn to please you first". With half lidded eyes that showed lust she and Percy stood up and Athena pulled his jeans and boxers down and tossed them off to the side. Athena grasped his throbbing man hood in her slender hands and started to rub his eight inch dick. She got onto her knees and took him all into her mouth and began bobbing on his cock. Percy grabbed the sides of her head and started throat fucking her, moan her name when she hummed, the vibrations making Percy turn rock hard. Athena looked up at Percy innocently and that turned him on even more nearly making him shoot his load right then and there. Athena pulled off of him and kissed his tip softly and licked her way down his shaft to his balls, kissing them gently before she sat up on her knees to her full height and put his cock in between her supple soft breast.

"Oh gods yes!" Percy shouted as his wife started titty fucking him, her breasts were so soft and smooth and when she started sucking the tip of his cock he couldn't hold it anymore and blew his hot thick load in her mouth and on her breasts. Athena wiped Percy's cum off her chest and swallowed it, giggling at her husband who was watching her

"Mmmm it's a little salty but you're so sweet babe" she said sweetly and smirked when she saw that her husband was hard again and said in a sultry voice

"I don't think so Percy, it's your turn to please me" Percy grinned wolfishly and picked up his wife and carried her to the bed while kissing her passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and ran his tongue over her teeth. He gently set Athena down onto their bed and kissed his way down to her pussy. Percy kissed it while she tangled her fingers in his hair and groaned from pleasure. He quickly inserted two fingers into her and started sliding them in and out, drawing a high pitched scream when he licked her clit at the same time, making her back arch and squirting her sweet juices all over face. Percy lapped up his wife's sweet nectar while she lay panting from her orgasm. Athena tried to pull up her husband to kiss him but he started eating her out again. Percy licked her clit and flicked his tongue in and out of her warm tight pussy; he used her juices to lube up her puckered anus. Percy slipped a finger into her unbelievably tight hole up to the first knuckle. Athena thrashed and writhed while Percy ate her, she started to scream in pleasure, her back arched as she cummed again and again. Percy lapped her juices up, kissed her sopping wet pussy and moved up and kissed Athena on the lips. She was panting and shaking from having three orgasms in less than five minutes. Percy rubbed her pert nipples and squeezed her soft breasts and slowly entered her. When he was fully sheathed in her tight pussy Percy pulled back, almost all the way out and slammed back into her. Athena wrapped her arms around Percy and moaned out

"Faster Percy faster" Percy grinned wickedly as he had an idea. He slowed down to almost stopping, making Athena glare at him and whimper in protest, her lips pouting, her eyebrows scrunched, and her eyes clouded with lust.

"Gods you're so fucking hot when you do that" Percy whispered to her, nearly giving up on his quest, it took all his self-restraint to not just start fucking her senseless. Percy grinned at her and demanded

"Tell me what you want" Athena looked at him incredulously and whimpered even more when Percy completely stopped in her because she didn't answer. After a few seconds of internal debate( not really she was just sad that Percy had stopped) Athena decided to give in

"Please fuck my tight little pussy Percy, please?" Percy grinned and gave in to her demands but knew he wasn't done just yet. Percy slammed into her hot tight pussy with all the speed and force he could muster. Athena grabbed his shoulder tightly, her nails digging into his skin, drawing blood but that only served to make him fuck her faster. Percy watched her beautiful breasts jiggle back and forth and he grabbed onto one and started to knead it making her moan even louder and her back arching so that she was pressed against him. Just as Athena was about to cum, Percy stopped completely making her scream at him

"What the fuck Percy!? What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Percy smiled at her and said

"What are you?" Athena looked at him in anger and said menacingly

"Percy if I don't cum in two fucking minutes I'm going to kill you" he only grinned and said

"Tell me" and he started slamming into her hot tight pussy. Athena screamed out

"I'm a fucking slut, I'm your little dirty whore Percy!" as she came Percy blew his seed deep into her pussy. Athena lay back down and Percy collapsed next to her, equally as tired from his night of hot fucking with his sexy wife. Percy pulled Athena up onto his side and titled her face towards his and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I've gotta say that you talking dirty is a super turn on honey" Percy said to Athena whose face became beat read from embarrassment. She quietly murmured

"Don't say such things"

"But you liked it didn't you?" Percy said with a knowing smirk. Athena slowly nodded while looking away; Percy smiled and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Don't be ashamed my love, this will make our love life much more exciting" Athena perked up at those words and gave him a small smile before she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Percy smiled as he stroked Athena's silky blonde hair and softly said

"I will love you until the end of time Athena"

"I love you to Percy" was the reply he heard, slightly shocked because he thought she was asleep so he chuckled. Athena lifted her head and glared at him and threatened in sleepy yet irritated voice

"Percy if you don't shut up and go to sleep I'm going to… well I'm going to do something I just don't know what yet" Percy smiled and said

"Good night my love" Athena only mumbled in response. Percy closed his eyes and fell into bliss, holding the woman of his dreams. His last thought was _if only everyday could be like this._

Chaos smiled sadly and quietly said from deep within Percy's mind _beware of the darkness Perseus._

**ChainzOfThePast: thank you everybody that reads this story and those of you who favorite, follow, and review. Again if you have any ideas for a threesome just PM me and as always reviews are greatly appreciated. Only female characters though because I'm not going to do two guys and one girl. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ChainzOfThePast: okay readers and reviewers I have heard your cries for a three some but unfortunately this chapter is not a lemon chapter, this is actually where the plot thickens so hold on and keep reading, reviewing, and PMing me about things. Short chapter, sorry. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO, same as before; also I don't own God of War. **

_The Darkness_

"Well that sure was one hell of a honeymoon, uh babe?" Percy asked his wife while playing God of War (I know that's pretty fricken funny lol) Athena smiled at her husband and went back to typing on her laptop. She and Annabeth were working on mega sports complex for the mortals. Annabeth owned an architecture firm and currently was undergoing the task of building the United States Professional and Amateur sports complex that would house nearly every sport known to man. Annabeth needed the help of a true architectural genius, namely her mother. Annabeth and Luke married almost as soon as she broke up with Percy, but despite him going through heart break they remained best friends so Percy decided to do something amusing. He turned off his PlayStation3 and called for Athena

"Yeah Percy?" she glanced up in time to see Percy pull her up in his arms bridal style and flash out of the room. They appeared in Annabeth's living room, Athena glaring at her husband who just smiled at her with mirth. Percy leaned down and kissed Athena on the lips, she still in his arms bridal style when Annabeth walked into the room from the kitchen and shrieked

"Mom! What the Hades are you two doing in my house and kissing on top of that!?" Percy broke his and Athena's kiss and looked up at his best friend and busted out laughing, while Annabeth stood there horrified at what she just witnessed between her mother and best friend. Athena glared at her husband and said in a cold tone

"Percy if you don't put me down now, don't expect to have children in the future" Percy shut up so fast he made Hermes look slow and quickly set his wife down onto the floor gently. Annabeth recovered from shock and sighed, shaking her head as she walked forward and hugged her mother. Percy stepped forward and went to hug his best friend but he only received a swift punch to the shoulder. Percy just stood there and blinked as Annabeth held her hand and swore, Annabeth glared at Percy and hissed out

"Percy why the HELL are you hard as a gods dam stone!?" Percy just strode forward and picked Annabeth up in his arms and spun her like a rag doll while laughing

"Well first off I'm a Titan and secondly I still have the curse of Achilles" Annabeth huffed and gave him a halfhearted glare and slowly wrapped her arms around him and muttered

"You're lucky that you are my best friend Seaweed Brain" Percy set her down and wrapped an arm around Athena's waist and pulled her closer to him. Athena smiled up at her husband and turned her attention back to her daughter

"So now that I'm here, thanks to my oh so great husband, I suppose we should get to work huh?" Annabeth nodded as her and mother walked off to her study to work on her project. Percy sighed and decided to go for a walk through Manhattan and maybe bless a few kids. Percy and Athena vowed to not have any affairs with mortals when they wed, so now instead of having children with mortals they blessed mortal children with their traits. (Thank you Mage 101 for letting me use your idea).

Percy decides to go the beach after walking around the dirty streets of Manhattan for about an hour. When he got to the beach it was full of college party goers who were drinking and throwing beer cans on the sand, _oh that just fucking peachy_ Percy thought but decided to let it go for now. Percy snapped his fingers and he was wearing sea green swim trunks, unfortunately for him his looks were attracting a lot of looks from the party girls. When he had changed into his swim trunks, all his valuables had faded back to his and Athena's room except for Judgment, which would never leave him. The lack of his wedding ring was going to make things difficult be decided to go against bringing it back in fear of losing it. Percy had just got out of the water when he noticed a group of girls starting to walk towards him while a bunch of girls hung back and giggled and some guys shot him dirty looks. Percy shrugged off the looks that the guys were shooting him and summoned a Coke and began sipping from it. The lead girl of the approaching group started putting on all her glamor and sauntered up to Percy and said seductively

"Hey there big boy, you look pretty lonely, mind some company?" Percy looked her over; she was wearing a tight orange bikini top that basically screamed slut, followed by shorts that were too short. _Overall not bad_ Percy mused and was about to swiftly decline when he felt someone latch onto his arm and push herself up against him. He quickly glanced over and was about to ask Athena what she was doing here because he thought that she was with Annabeth. But much to his shock it was none other than Aphrodite, wearing a pink frilly bikini that made her look great but not as sexy as Athena.

"Well I think that my boyfriend has all the company that he needs" Aphrodite said sweetly but with a dangerous edge to her voice. Percy was still in shock that Aphrodite was here and didn't even notice what she said. The girl narrowed her eyes at the goddess and walked away. Percy turned and looked at Aphrodite who smiled at him, he shook his head and laughed

"So what brings you to the beach on this fine day?" Aphrodite smirked and gestured over to the group of college students

"Young love my dear Percy, you love" Percy just rolled his eyes and continued to sip his Coke. He got the feeling that someone was watching him and turned around to see Aphrodite batting her eyes lashes at him, her large blue eyes gleaming with mischief and innocence. Percy sighed and said

"Can I help you _Lady Aphrodite_?" she just giggled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. Percy sighed and thought _why does this happen to me?_ Suddenly everybody started to leave the beach as if the plague just arrived. When the beach was clear only Percy and another man stood on it. This man radiated darkness and…_fear_. Percy shivered slightly but called out

"Hey you there! Who are you?" the man turned to him and Percy began to wish he hadn't. The man had pure black eyes that peered into your darkest fears and Pearly white teeth that blended with his pale skin and pale lips. His black hair was unruly and had blood red streaks in it with black thin eyebrows. He wore a simple black shirt with black pants and red sneakers. The man walked towards Percy and a sword manifested in his hand. It was electric purple with black and red swirls on it. The pummel had a silver eye on it. The man stopped maybe seven feet away and spoke in a cold harsh tone

"Percy Jackson it seems that you harbor the essence of Chaos, yes?" Percy didn't answer, instead his Rolex transformed into Judgment. The man smirked evilly and spoke once more

"I am the darkness that lurks in the shadows; I am the shadows themselves and the death that follows. I am the fear that engulfs your heart. I am Umbra (Latin for shadow). At that Umbra surged at Percy, shadows trailing behind him. Percy threw up Judgment and parried Umbra's attack; their swords collided in a fury of sparks as they pushed against each other, trying to get the other to weaken first. Percy and Umbra stumbled back and glared at each other. The sky darkened and the sea became choppy, Umbra growled out as his eyes turned blood red

"This world shall cower in darkness and death with nothing but shadows to hide in, feel the wrath of the Titan of Death, shadows, and fear" Percy figured out that he wouldn't be able to fight Umbra on his own and in his desperation called upon the power of Chaos. A red and black aura swirled around Percy; he stared down Umbra who glared back. Both ran forward at lightning speed. Umbra brought his sword down on Percy in an ark, Percy rolled to the side at the last minute and swung his sword upward, slashing into Umbra's side making gold icor spill out. They swung around and stared at each other, Umbra spat out

"This isn't over Titan of Chaos, you would do well to heed my words, Chaos cannot beat darkness" Umbra vanished into the air and Percy flashed back to Athena. Athena glanced up into the doorway and gasped as she saw her husband, standing there with a terrified look on his face with sword in hand. Percy dropped Judgment, rushed forward and embraced Athena tightly. He inhaled her beautiful scent and buried his face in the crook of her neck. When Percy pulled back he stared into her worried gray eyes and said quietly

"We have a problem"

**ChainzOfThePast: well I know that this was a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think, it will help me write new chapters faster. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**


	5. Ancient Evil

**ChainzOfThePast: well I know it has been a while since I updated and I would like to thank all of you who comment on my story and message me about itJ. I know that I haven't named the authors that I would like to thank but I'm going to formally do that now. Also thank you for those of you who messaged me on who you want in the threesome…. The votes are in and it is Hestia! Those who reviewed and wanted Artemis, don't worry she will get her fun **wink wink** this will be a lemony and action filled chapter so hurrayyyy!**

**PrinceZero**

**Hinamori Kidou Master**

**The Winter Wizard**

**CourtingTheMoon**

**Akolbi**

**Matthew Kaiser**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**

**Winter-buzz**

**And lastly the author that I would like to thank the most is Anaklusmos 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Olympus_

The council sat in quiet as each mulled over what Percy just told them. Percy sat at the foot of his wife's throne, one of her slim legs thrown over his shoulder as he gently stroked it. Artemis was the first to speak up with a worried glance at Percy

"If this _Umbra_ is as strong as Percy says he is than I fear that we are in trouble" she spoke mournfully. The others nodded in agreement with Artemis. Athena sighed wistfully and shifted her legs away from her husband so she could stand. Percy stared at Athena for a moment before joining her at her side, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. She flashed him a loving smile, her grey eyes warm as she spoke to the council

"My husband said that Umbra was a Titan, do any of you recall such a being during Cronus's reign?" the whole council shook their heads causing Athena to sigh with a growing sad expression on her face. Percy pulled his wife into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. Athena laid her head on Percy's chest, her blonde curls flowing over her shoulders. The tension in the room was cut when they heard a soft giggling coming from a little girl by the hearth. Percy and Athena broke apart their faces flush as the little girl walked over to them, the gods watched on with curiosity. Percy smiled as Hestia approached him and gave him a slight bow; he quickly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Hestia smiled at Percy's action and changed into a young woman. Everybody gasped for Hestia never changed into anything but a little girl. Before them stood a beautiful tall women with light brown thick hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her chest. Chocolate brown eyes stared at Percy as his jaw dropped in shock. Hestia smirked, her pink lips turning up at the corners as Percy looked her over as did Athena. She wore light brown skinny jeans and knee high brown boots. Her shirt was light red and complimented her bosom greatly, clinging to her curves. Percy regained his thoughts and smiled at her

"Well Hestia what made you change to this?" he asked with humor in his eyes. Athena shook her and smiled while Hestia answered

"I actually like this form plus I figured that because you and me are going to be hanging out more this would make you more comfortable" she winked at him causing Percy to blush a deep red. Athena raised an eyebrow at her only for Hestia to wink at her also. Athena began to blush but spoke in a confused voice

"What do you mean you're going to be spending more time with my idiot husband" Percy glared playfully at her making Athena smirk. Hestia sucked in a breath and sat down followed by Percy and Athena.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that probably won't make sense but that's because I wiped everyone's memories for this very reason" by now everybody was leaning forward in their seat to listen

"I'm not a goddess" everybody gasped in shock and Zeus bolted out of his seat and demanded

"What do you mean sister!?" Hestia sighed, stood and said

"I'm a Titaness" the reactions were mixed and priceless. Percy and Athena said nothing but waited for an explanation. Hera looked like she had a heart attack and Zeus was speechless. Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus drew their weapons and pointed them at the Titaness. The rest remained glued to their seats in shock. Percy debated on what to do and decided. He stepped in front of Hestia and motioned for the gods to lower their weapons and said

"We must let her explain before we jump to conclusions" Athena nodded in agreement so they lowered their weapons. Hestia hugged Percy softly from behind and murmured thank you. She let him go and began speaking once again, her voice echoing off the marble walls

"Long ago Gaia gave birth to a son and a daughter. At their birth Chaos appeared and blessed them, he gave them domains. The girl received the domains of Life, Light, and Hope and the boy received Darkness, Death, and Fear. Chaos faded right after that as Gaia and her children watched, he faded into dust. That girl is me and Umbra is my brother" silence is all that followed her words. For minutes nobody spoke a single word, and then Percy spoke up

"Hestia what are your brother's intentions?" Hestia smiled sadly at Percy and sighed

"I've not the slightest idea Percy but we must stop him and from the looks of it you've absorbed the last of Chaos's essence" Percy nodded his head slowly and asked

"Hestia are you going to stop him?" she thought about it for a moment and said slowly

"I'm afraid I can't Percy, our blessing does not allow us to fight each other so you must take him down on your own" Athena glanced at Percy with worry. Suddenly she brightened and nearly shouted

"But you can train him right?!" Hestia smiled at Athena's enthusiasm and nodded her head

"Yes I can. You see I believe that my blessing and Percy absorbing Chaos's essence is relatively the same except that Percy is ten times stronger than my brother or I" Percy looked down and mumbled. Everybody looked at him, he sighed lifted his head and smiled sheepishly

"I can't control the powers" Athena squeezed his shoulder reassuring and leaned against him. Hestia smiled sympathetically and grabbed his hand and said

"That is why I shall train you my friend" Percy simply nodded. Zeus sighed at what he just took in and said

"Council dismissed, I need time to think over all this" he sighed as he flashed out and the others followed suit. All that remained was Percy, Athena, and Hestia. Hestia spoke to the two before her

"I think that it is best to begin our train as soon as possible" Athena hummed in agreement and turned to talk to Percy

"Dear I think its best you begin your training with Hestia now" Percy groaned and tried his best puppy dog face. His bottom lip jutted out and his golden eyes- wait gold eyes!? Athena's eyes widened in shock and panic

"Percy your eyes are gold!" she exclaimed. Hestia peered over Athena's shoulder and gasped when she saw Percy's eyes. Percy himself was freaking out and summoned a mirror to see his eyes

"Holy shit, they are gold… what do you think caused it?" he asked the women. Hestia shrugged her shoulders and stared at him curiously, Athena stared at her husband in thought, trying to figure out what could cause this.

"Ah Ha! I think know what caused this, Percy when you fought Cronus he used his time abilities on you right?" Athena asked excitedly, Percy thought for a moment and said he did. Hestia's eyes widened and she and Athena were practically jumping up and down in excitement, Percy just stared at them like they were crazy and began to wonder if his wife had lost it. The two women saw Percy staring and rolled their eyes at his idiocy

"Percy do you understand what is happing here?" Athena asked her clueless husband. Percy shook his head like an idiot making Athena sigh and smack her forehead with her hand. Hestia smiled warmly and said

"Percy we think that you can copy the powers of anybody you have fought before" Percy stood there completely flabbergasted at what Hestia just told him. He stood for a few seconds before concentrating hard, sweat forming on his brow. Hestia asked him

"Percy what are-"suddenly Hestia stopped talking and froze in place. Athena's jaw dropped as she figured what Percy was doing but decided to ask anyway

"Percy did you just freeze Hestia in time?" Percy grinned devilishly at his wife and nodded, feeling proud of being able to use such powers. Percy grunted and dropped his hold on time

"-doing for gods sake?" Athena and Percy stared at Hestia, who just gave them a questioning look, before busting out in laughter. Hestia looked at them as if they were crazy. Percy managed to get out between gales of laughter

"I was able to freeze you in time!" Hestia's eyes widened as she giggled. They finally stopping laughing as Athena spoke seriously with hard eyes

"Well I guess it's time for you to start your training Dear, I'll leave you in Hestia's care. Auntie please don't kill my husband" said woman smirked and mouthed _no promises_, causing a frightened look to flit across Percy's face. Athena smiled and pecked Percy on the lips before flashing out, leaving him with his new mentor. To say the first few seconds was awkward would be an understatement, Percy decided to ease the tension by saying

"Well _sensei_ what do you say we get started with this training thingy you have planned" Hestia looked at him with warm eyes the resembled molten chocolate, a gentle smile and said

"Alright _young one_ let's get started then. First thing is first, you must learn endurance and stamina. What other major foes have you fought?" Percy mulled this thought over and said the names

"Well I've fought Atlas, Krios, and Hyperion. I guess those are the strongest besides Cronus." Hestia nodded, her chocolate curls bouncing as she did so with enthusiasm.

"Well let's get out of here first" Percy agreed and let Hestia hold his hand as she teleported them out of the council room and into a large clearing in the forest. Hestia checked out the area and sighed in contempt. She signaled for Percy to follow her to the center. Hestia looked Percy up and down, humming in satisfaction at what she saw, Percy cocked an eyebrow quizzically

"And what is the purpose of what you are doing?" Hestia giggled softly and smiled before saying

"I'm just checking out the stuff" Percy chuckled deeply and said

"Well I will deal with this when we are done practicing" with a wink making Hestia blush deeply. Hestia regained herself and said

"Well let's start with the easiest but strongest powers you have" Hestia said to Percy who acknowledged her with a quick nod

"I want you to focus on the heat around you and in you, see the light and feel the strength of Hyperion the Titan of the east and light" Percy did as he was commanded and started to give up after a few minutes when he began to feel something, it was like the warm feeling alcohol gives you and it spread throughout his body. Consuming him, until he burst into flames that burned intensely and was white in color. The fire coursed through him and then died out just as fast as it came. Hestia stood to the side, shocked at the intensity of Percy's strength before she started clapping. Percy turned and smiled at her and opened his right hand palm and held it upward, a white flame sprung to life within it causing a grin to grace his features.

They continued this for several hours all the while Hestia showing Percy how to control his flames and their strength. Percy was covering his hands in white fire when suddenly a silver tip arrow flew past him and embedded itself in the tree behind him. His head shot up in surprise when several more flew out of the woods, making Percy jump in front of Hestia and generating fireballs in his hands. A group of young girls came running out of the trees with their bows drawn and arrows notched, poised to attack with the given order. Lastly a young twelve year old girl with mid night black hair (yeah I know she has auburn hair but I like her having sleek glossy black hair) and silver eyes that were narrowed when she saw him. They stared each other down before Percy heard a sigh behind him

"Percy please move" he hesitated momentarily before stepping aside, allowing Hestia to make her presence known. Artemis acknowledged her with a nod of her head and the girls seemed torn in between bowing to a goddess (Well she is actually a Titaness but they don't know that) and aiming their bows at a male. Artemis saw her girls still aiming at Percy and barked out gruffly

"Girls! Bow to Lord Perseus and Lady Hestia!" the huntresses quickly kneeled on one knee to the two Titans. Percy snickered at them but was silenced when Hestia punched him lightly in the arm. Artemis grew into a young woman who looked about twenty or so with pale creamy skin and long glossy black hair with silver eyes. She wore a white billowing blouse and white leather leggings that were traditional in the hunt. On her small feet was leather moccasins that were adorned with pictures etched in silver depicting various hunts. Artemis surprised everybody when she sprinted at Percy and engulfed the taller man in a bear hug. Percy laughed and twirled her around and set the young woman on the ground, her hunters watched the scene unfold before their very eyes and stood with jaws dropped and an accusatory gleam in their eye aimed at their mistress. The huntress with the tiara stepped forward and nearly shouted

"Milady what are you doing!?"Artemis merely chuckled at her understandable rage and anger but nonetheless explained in a calm reassuring tone while Percy and Hestia watched with smirks on their faces

"Phoebe I'm greeting a very good friend of mine and even though he is a male I hold him very dear to me because he is family. Athena his wife sees nothing wrong and neither do I" Phoebe stood shell shocked and numbly mumbled her apologies before stepping back into the hunters' ranks. Percy smiled at Artemis and told her what they were doing and how he was trying to master Hyperion's powers.

"Well how good have you gotten Percy?" Artemis asked him. Percy grinned and held out his palm, a bright white flame sprung to life with in it causing Artemis jump back and yelp in fear. Percy quickly extinguished the flame, shared a worried look with Hestia and asked carefully

"Why did you freak out when you saw that flame Artemis?" Artemis slowly breathed in and out before answering

"A long time ago when Apollo and I were playing he accidently shot fire at me. It burned me really badly and ever since I have been hesitant of anything like that" Percy pulled her into a hug earing a yelp of surprise from her and irritated sounds from her huntress. Slowly Artemis wrapped her arms around the Titan and relaxed. Percy chuckled when she pulled back and shook her head slowly at him.

"Well I suppose me and my huntress she be going, we only stopped because of the powerful presence I sensed" Percy and Hestia nodded to her before she and the huntress took off into the trees. Percy turned his head to look at Hestia when she placed her hand on his shoulder

"I guess we can be for today" Percy grinned so wide she thought that his face would crack as he picked her up and crushed her against him in a hug. Percy set her down and asked

"Do you want to have dinner with me and Athena, we could use the company?" Hestia warmly smiled and said okay before Percy flashed her and himself out of there and into his and Athena's palace.

The first thing that Percy felt was himself being pushed to the floor and the familiar smell of lemons. He looked into Athena's grey eyes and chuckled at her childish action as she smiled lovingly at him before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, only breaking it off when somebody coughed in the background. They both stood up with red dusting their faces before busting out in laughter. All of them proceeded into the living room and sat down as Percy summoned some pizza for them. After chatting for an hour the two women shared a look and sprinted upstairs followed closely by Percy. When Percy got to the bedroom door it was slammed shut with giggles on the other side. He sighed and slid down onto the ground outside the room and waited for what seemed like days until he heard Hestia's voice calling him to come in. Percy opened the door to a pitch black room that suddenly was lit up by a thousand candles. Sitting on the bed was Hestia in blood red stockings and a tight matching bra that made her D cup breasts look succulent. Her thong was extremely lacy and left little to the imagination. Hestia smiled at Percy who was smiling nervously and she motioned for him to come to her with her finger. Percy walked to Hestia and was about to say something when she stood up, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently, coaxing his mouth open. After a few minutes of kissing, Percy suddenly felt an insatiable hunger develop within him and deepened the kiss. He pushed Hestia down on to the bed, one hand on her sexy waist and one tangled on her chocolate curls. Percy slipped his hand up from her waist and up to her breast and slipped it under her bra and began kneading the soft plush mound, earning sexy moans from her. Percy felt himself growing and his pants became increasingly uncomfortable. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away from Hestia, his lips just inches above hers and said

"Wait I can't do this to Athena, I swore that I would never cheat on her" Hestia smiled and Percy turned his head to the bathroom door as it opened and Percy's sexy blonde came out in a school girl uniform with knee high stockings and a plaid skirt with a white t-shirt. Percy felt his mouth dry as his wife walked over to him swaying her hips seductively, she leaned down and whispered in his ear

"We are all yours to do whatever you want with" Percy felt himself losing restraint and after a few moments of internal debate he gave in to primal instincts. Percy wrapped an arm around Athena's waist and pulled Hestia up and off the bed. Both of them stood in front of him and waited for his orders

"on your knees" both women obeyed and pulled Percy's jeans to his ankles along with his boxers. His eight inch cock sprung out, full erect and both women began stroking and licking it with innocent faces. Percy put Hestia's lips around it and began deep throating her, the gagging sound turning him on as Athena sucked his balls. Athena and Hestia switched places and Percy placed his hands on both sides of her head and thrust his dick all the way to the back of her warm throat. Athena pulled back as Percy shot his warm thick load all over Athena and Hestia. Athena opened her mouth and swallowed Percy's warm cum. Percy grunted and shot a few more ropes onto Hestia and Athena's face and breasts, their clothes completely gone now. He collapsed into a chair and watched as the women cleaned each other up. Athena wiped her breasts clean and licked her fingers clear of cum, Hestia did the same and both started making out and fondling each other's pussy. Percy felt himself get hard again at the sight of his wife and friend making out. He quickly scooped both girls up and tossed them on the bed. Percy pulled Hestia up onto her knees and hands and put the tip of his member to her puckered hole and slowly entered while Athena lay under her kissing her and fingering her tight pussy. Percy buried himself to the hilt in Hestia's tight hole and began fucking her fast and hard, her sweet ass bouncing with every thrust. Hestia began shaking and quivering and suddenly cried out and she squirted all over Athena and collapsed onto her. Percy thrust into her a few more times before cumming and filling up her tight ass with sticky cum. Percy lifted Hestia's head up and French kissed her while fondling her tits. Athena traded places with Hestia and felt Percy enter her pussy. Percy stuck his long rod into his wife and began ravaging her, the feeling of her tight wet pussy clamping down on him nearly made him explode. Athena mewled in delight beneath him as Hestia licked her sweet soft tits. She screamed out as she reached her climax and squirted, soaking Percy and herself in her juices. Percy lasted a few more moments before roughly grabbing her beautiful breast and cumming deep inside her making her tight pussy flood with his cum. Percy pulled out and Hestia and Athena sat in front of Percy as he shot off a few more hot ropes of cum all over their faces. The girls cleaned themselves off as Percy climbed in between them and lay down, exhausted from their fun. Athena and Hestia laid their heads on Percy's shoulder and promptly fell asleep with his arms wrapped around them. Percy stared up at the ceiling thinking about how great that had been, his last thought before drifting off was_ I love Athena, more than you can ever know._

**On the Moon**

And here an ancient evil stirred, awoken by Umbra and controlled by none it is the bane of life itself. The American flag was crushed under an arm the size of the empire state building as the creature crawled out of a lunar ravine. Umbra stood and laughed as the creature opened its blood red eyes and growled out in a deep ancient voice

"**We are the beginning, middle, and end. Yours puny Titan has arrived" **the screams of Umbra echoed across the lunar surface and golden icor flowed over the rocks. The beast turned towards Earth and said

"**We are coming"**

**ChainzOfThePast: well I have been caught up in school and many other things so I sincerely apologize for not updating earlier but I finally did and I really liked it. Please comment your thoughts because I would love to hear what you have to say. Lastly for those of you who read my PercyxZoe story, I am working on an update for that and hopefully it will be out soon. Also I'm thinking of doing a PercyxThalia story so if you have any suggestions let me know and it will be out soon. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast**


End file.
